Playing with fire
by h84th3win
Summary: Bella is a special human as she is a pyrokinetic, Alice is a vampire without a mate, Can Bella win the undead heart of the pixie Cullen while trying to control her power or will Alice get Burned AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pyrokinetic

**Well this is my first fic, I'm from great Britain so if their are any words I get wrong just comment and I'll change it as fast as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters but I own this story that's a start.**

**Bella's Pov:**

Hello My name Is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer to be called Bella and I'm a pyrokinetic, yes you heard right I can control fire I bet your thinking how can you control fire and That's impossible, I used to think so too, up until I was 13 years old.

**-Flashback-**

**I was always a loner at my school but that didn't stop all of the creepy staring I got from people for my unnatural Eye couler, which is fire red, I was about to go to the parking lot when all of a sudden something hit me on the back of the head, now normally that wouldn't bother me, but for some reason this time I couldn't stop the anger from coursing through my veins but I still walked away even though ever fiber in my entire being told me not to.**

**"Hey Freak, Don't walk away from me" where the only things I heard before my body temperature skyrocketed, I quickly ran out of the building and through the parking lot and round the back of the school before I felt the unnatural temperature suddenly drop.**

**I looked across my body to make sure I was okay until I noticed something, I wasn't sweating like I should have been, it wasn't until I looked at my fingers did I noticed the small ball of flames that were resting on the palm of my hand.**

**Out of Reflexes I jumped back hoping that nothing on my body wasn't burned but the flame had dissapeared, it wasn't until I looked back at my hand did I notice that the flame was still there and it was burning lightly.**

**I clenched my hands together and when I unclenched them the flame was gone, I knew that at that moment in time that my life had changed forever.**

**-End flashback-**

A few Days after that Incident I noticed a few changes like my normal body temperature had shot up dramatically and my unnatural fire red eyes had become even more unnatural as they look like there is an actual fire burning within the irises.

I'm 17 now and I have been trying to control the flames and can control it if I concentrate on it enough but the flames are extremally volatile and I can't control them if I am under extreme anger, it has happened a few times but nothing to dangerous has happened yet, thank god.

I used to live with my mother Reene in Phoenix, Arizona but she met a minor league baseball player called Phil and the have just got married and me being the insanely awesome child that I am I offered to spend my last year and a half of school with My dad Charlie so my mom could go with Phil when he's on tour.

This is why I am in my Charlie's police cruiser making my way to his house so I can spend the next year and a half of my life there.

"So uh, how ya been kiddo?" was the awkward question Charlie asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Good Ch-Dad" was the answer I gave him and he just nodded, leaving us in silence that wasn't awkward because me and Charlie are both quit people albeit for totally different reasons but still.

An hour later we finally arrived at the house and when I first entered the house I was going to be living in for the next year and a half, My Black arctic wolf, Zane, jumped up at me causing me to drop all of my things, with a giggle I petted the wolf then picked up all of my luggage and went to my room while I remaniced about how I had found Zane

**-Flashback-**

**We had found Zane when me and Charlie where camping, I was fifteen then and we were on one of our yearly meetups.**

**I had just started a fire, Using my pyrokanisis that only I know of, a wolf whimper was heard and me and charlie went to check it out.**

**What we had found was a black wolf pup that had had it's foot caught in a bear trap and it was all alone, after we had gotten it free I had taken it back to camp and treated it's leg.**

**After it leg had healed the Pup just kept following me so I just decided to keep it as a pet, to say my mom was angry when I brought the wolf back home was an understatement, I had managed to calm her down and she let me keep it and we've been inseparable ever since because he is my best and only friend.**

**-End Flashback-**

As I was half way through unpacking Charlie has called down telling me that the Pizza was here, If that is all he is living on I would have to do something about that because charlie can't cook even if his life depended on it.

"You do know that you are not going to be eating Pizza anymore right" Is what I said to charlie as I made my way down stairs to get 2 slices, Charlie took a chug off his beer before replying.

"Ok it'll be good to have something other than pizza for a change" I sat down on the chair next to his and after taking a bite,I replied.

"Good because this" I gestured to the pizza "Isn't good for you".

We ate in relative silence watching sport Baseball I think it was, but I don't know I hate sports because Nobody ever passed me the ball whenever I played so it was always boring back in Phoenix.

After I finished I walked up to my room and finished unpacking the rest of my things, when I finished I looked at the clock, it read 9.33 pm. I decided to go to bed since I was stating school tomorrow might as well get up bright and early.

After I got into my PJ's I got into my bed and like usual, Zane popped himself on my bed and snuggled closer to me. After a few minutes I was lulled into a dreamless sleep.

**Well that was the first chapter of playing with fire now don't worry Alice Pov will be next but the story will be mainly Bella's Pov**

**What did you thing Good or bad? Comment and tell me what you think.**

**-H84th3win-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Lonely friends

**Warning the paragraph were the Cullens are introduced is a bit rushed, and also Bella is gonna be carefree sometimes as well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters except Zane the black arctic wolf... because they're awesome.**

**Bella's Pov:**

**I looked around the clearing to see if there was anything around and all I could see was trees surrounding me, to say I was confused was an understatement.**

**"Hello" I called out and my voice echoed throughout the clearing I felt a rush of air behind me so I turned around, to my surprise there was nothing behind me so what ever it was is really fast.**

**"Who's there" I called out, and I'm glad my voice didn't waver because I was terrified. A musical laugh was all I got as a response, when I turned to where it was, again like last time there was nothing.**

**"Sh-show yo-yourself" I stuttered out because I was now downright terrified, I was visibly shaking with fear while the unknown enemy continued with it's musical laughter.**

**"Not yet, But soon my love" Was the short brief answer the velvety voice gave out.**

**The clearing started to vanish before my eyes and I woke up with a jolt, Terrified I jumped out of my bed causing Zane to fall out off it.**

I tried to recall what the dream was about but it was just out of my reach, Damn I thought to my self, oh well no point in dwelling on it when I couldn't remember.

I walked downstairs and found a note on the fridge so I decided to read it.

**Hey Bells**

**I've gone to work there are some of things you need for school, they're on the dining room table and I also got you a present, so you can get to school**

**Love, Charlie **

I quickly picked up the bag with all of my school supplies in them, I also found 2 sets of keys, One for the house but I didn't know what the others were for, when I went outside, I almost squealed in delight, there on the parkway was a Dugati bike, that ha seen better days, but still, I love riding bikes.

I put on the helmet that was on the bike and drove off, I managed to get to school in about 15 minutes because of the speed I was going, when I arrived at the parking lot I parked next to a silver Volvo, Nice car, I mused before facing all of the gawking teenagers.

When I pulled of my helmet I smirked when all of the gasps resonated around the parking lot.

They probably thought I was a guy, **Why can't a girl ride a bike?**.

I walked through the building and into the reception area and I saw a red haired woman sitting at a desk, Miss Cope was what her name tag told me.

"Hello, miss, my name is.." I said before Miss Cope interrupted me.

"Isabella Swan, yes I know, here's all of the stuff you need and get all of your teachers to sign this pink slip and give it to me at the end of the day", okay well that was just rude,

I was waking through the hallway when some Asian guy introduce himself, Eric I think he said, but I just ignored him because he just game off an unfunny vibe, when I got to my first class I gave the teacher, the paper to sign and then went to the back of the classroom, away from everyone else.

All of my classes before lunch were the same, except in one I met this nice girl called Angela, I could tell she was sort of a loner because she was really shy in introducing herself. It wasn't surprising to see she was sitting by herself in the corner with her nose dug inside of a buck. I decided to sit with her because she is one of the only decent people here.

"Hey Angela" I called her, she was shocked at first, she then smiled and I sat next to her, I could tell that the cafeteria food would be horrible so I just decided to start playing it.

About 15 minutes into lunch the cafeteria stopped talking, I looked up to see what was so breathtaking, Well to say I was breathless was an understatement, there walking to an empty table, were 5 inhumanely beautiful people who all of the carried a set of showstopping caramel golden eyes and were all very pale.

"I see you've noticed the Cullens". Angela said, I looked at her to elaborate and she did "There's Emmett, the big one who's always smiling" "He's dating the blonde one she's called Rosalie, but don't worry they're all adopted, Except for Rosalie and Jasper, the one that looks like he's always in pain""Then theirs Edward the one who always has sex hair""And lastly the short one is Alice, nobody really nose them because they all keep to themselves".

I was looking at them all when the short one, Alice looked over at me and I swear that when our eyes met, everything else dissapeared, after she looked away I heard a booming laughter, and by how everyone's conversations stopped for the 2nd time in 5 minutes, I presumed they heared it too.

I could feel someones gaze on me and I turned to see Edward glaring at me like he was trying to get inside my head to see my thoughts**... Weirdo**.

I was flushed out of my thoughts by the bell signaling that it was time to head to class, when I entered the class the first thing I saw was a pair of golden topaz eye's staring curiously, I looked at the face containing those spectacular eye couler to see Alice, I blushed and Alice tenced, she then looked at me curiously before UN tensing, I handed my slip to the teacher to sign.

"Class, This is Isabella Swan" the teacher started but I cut him off before he could finish.

"Just Bella, please" the teacher smiled and gave a nod.

"OK Bella, just sit next to Miss Cullen, raise your hand please" The teacher ordered and I looked over to see Alice smiling at me with her hand raised, I blushed, yet again, and moved over to the seat next to her and sat down, not a second later did she began talking and raised her hand.

"Hello, I'm Alice" I smiled and shuck the offering hand, but when I did I felt a sudden spark ignite my body, and I knew she felt it too, she quickly looked at our enjoyed hands curiously probably from the temperature of my skin and then looked back up towards my eyes.

I could tell that because of the spark my eyes would be a brighter more flame like than they usually are so I quickly averted my eyes, her lips downcasted and not a second later did they curl up again.

"Bella" was the short reply because I was baffled by her attitude because one second she was happy, the next she was sad and then she was happy again, Oh well, all I know is that I preferred happy Alice to sad Alice any day and I've only known her for about 5 minutes.

"Well Bella, I can tell were gonna great friends" was all she said and I knew instantly knew there was more to it than that and that there was also an inside joke to go with it.

The rest off the class was silent, as I kept stealing glances at Alice and I knew that she was also stealing glances at me too, when then bell rang I packed up slowly then I started walking to my last class P.E, when I left the class room I was surprised to see Alice there waiting for me.

"Hey, Bella what you got next?" she says, and with the way her eyes have a knowing look, I think she already had an idea.

"P.E, you?" I asked when we started walking, Alice beamed at me before answering.

"Me too, Come on I'll walk you over there" Alice said as she linked our arms together before I got a chance to protest, which I would never do because let's face it, she's beautiful.

while we were walking through the halls people were regarding me with an awed expressions. Huh, guess they don't socialize much with the outside world, but I was used to the staring so it didn't bother me.

when we walked into the gym, I saw the big Cullen, Emmett walk over to us smiling and waving like the big goofball that he probably is, I mean come on, he practically screams comedian at first glance.

"Hey Em, say hi to Bella" Alice said to her big brother, because let's face it he's a giant, much unlike Alice, who is very pixie sized.

"Hey, Bella, I'm Emmett, Alice very big brother" He says with that booming laugh that I swear causes earthquakes. out of the corner of my eye I can see Alice pouting and let me just say for the record,** SO CUTE!**

"Hey Emmett" I say back to him and then I look to Alice seeing her dazzling a smile at me, we walk to the locker room to go get changed and turns out, my locker is next to Alice's.

When we were changing I looked at Alice and saw her in just her panties and bra, I just couldn't look away and when she caught me staring she laughed and I swear I had heared that laugh before.

"Do you like what you see?" she asks in a sultry tone and I swear I felt my panties get a little wetter, and I could tell that Alice knew because the second it happened her smile somehow brightened even more that it already was, **Did I mention Beautiful**.

The rest of P.E went by like a click of a finger, because let me tell you Alice, playing volleyball, Fucking Hot, and she played it so well with a grace I thought was impossible, and Guess what our team won, even against Emmett's which was a huge surprise for me because he looks like the perfect athlete.

When we got unchanged Alice walked with me to the parking lot and I when she went with her family the, Blonde Rosalie was glaring at me, I guess she hates me.

On my way Home I realized 3 things 1, There is something weird going on with the Cullens and I'm gonna find out. 2. I have a huge crush on Alice and it's only the first day and isn't going to be as boring as I originally thought.

**There's the second chapter tell me what you think, Good or bad?**

**I'm just gonna Inform you about Bella's behavior in case any of you are slightly confused, Bella is quite confident in this story, because she wants to reinvent herself but from the dream at the beginning it shows that she is still scared on the inside, it's sort of a psychological thing, because she is confidant on the outside and even she believes it, but way down in the deep side she's scared.**

**I mad Angela a loner so that Bella has someone she can relate to because of her time in phoenix, plus I was thinking of having her as a love interest for Jasper, what doyou think should I? Comment yes or no?**

**-H84th3win-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old Friends and accusations

**First of I just want to clear up some things for you all because of too comments that I had got because of the last chapter**

**Catlover10808: People did notice her red eyes it's just that for the first half of the the day she was ignoring people and you have to remember she is just human, not a vampire with super human hearing.. yet, and the second half off school she was to busy thinking about Alice to take notice of the curious looks the Cullens and the rest of the students did, and if you remember from the books, Angela wasn't one to pry so she never asked.**

**Homebytwilight: Don't worry Alice will be fine, I'n not gonna have much scenes like that but Bella will definitely get angry and upset once or twice, and Bella is not gonna tell them until a bit after Alice has told them her secret.**

**Warning! Most of the first part of this story is gonna follow the first book, with a few of my own changes, but after it will be my own material, just thought I'd tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or will ever own twilight but, a guy can only dream.**

**Bella's Pov:**

It's been a few days since my first meeting with Alice Cullen and let me tell you something, I'm naturally curious and observant,so let me tell you some of the things I have notice about their family.

They are all very pale, and all have the same culoured eyes, that unnatural gold and guess what? They're all adopted, none of them are related except Jasper and Rosalie, they are all breathtakingly beautiful, they are all very athletic, they all walk with a grace that I'm sure is I have never seen them eat yet, not even once, all they do is push the food around their plates until lunch has ended.

**Ring..Ring.. **The bell brought me out off thinking and I walked with Angela to get my food then we walked to our usual table and sat down with our familiar and welcomed silence, this is what I liked about Angela she didn't push for information and she has never asked me about my unusual eye couler, unlike everyone else at school who have been constantly asking if I wear contacts, it's just getting on my nerves.

"Alice Cullen is staring at you" Angela said, I looked over and true to Angela's words Alice Cullen was staring at me, when our eyes met, she gave me a beaming smile and I just couldn't help giving one back, I snuck a little peak at her family, Rosalie as usual, was glaring at me, Edward was also glaring at me with a look of frustration, Emmett was sporting his usual Cheshire grin and Jasper looked both pained and amused, odd combination of emotions, I looked at Angela and replied "well I seemed to grab the attention of more than one Cullen", the second those words left my lips I could hear Emmett's booming laughter, after a moment of silence everyone began talking, as is what usually happens when Emmett's laugh resonates through the atmosphere.

Angela grinned at my response and we were left in another comfortable silence that lasted until the bell rang, as usual I took of to my next class eagerly to talk to Alice, I entered the classroom and the not a second after I sat down did Alice start talking.

"So prom is coming up..." I groaned at that statement, I hate prom, because well, I just hate the idea off being squashed in between a bunch of sweaty teenagers, but Alice continued her statement as if the groan didn't happen, "and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?". I turned my head to look into her eyes and my heart skipped a beat at the pleading look she gave me and I answered without a moments hesitation with a slight tremor in my voice "Y-yes", to say I was baffled was an understatement because as far as I knew, the Cullen children never interacted with anyone outside their own family.

She instantly beamed a smile my way before class started, the final units went by in a blur as all I could think about was going to prom with the girl that I knew I was already falling in love with.

As I was walking through the parking lot, I felt someone tap my shoulder and I was ready to snap at whoever it was when I noticed it was Alice however I quickly dropped it and eagerly listened to what she had to say. "Bella since where going to prom together, I was wondering since tomorrow is Saturday that we could go shopping for dresses", **UGH...** I hate shopping but it would mean spending more time with Alice so I nodded a yes to her and she quickly stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek before replying. "Great I'll pick you up at 1 pm tomorrow, OK" I quickly mumbled something along the lines of "okay" before I went and rode my Ducati home, when I got to the driveway I saw Charlie's police cruiser and an unknown person's vehicle so when I walked in I was greeted by Charlie and I think 2 people from the reservation, one of them was older looking and was sat in a wheelchair while the younger one, probably my age had a weird tattoo, was freakishly tall and had muscles that frankly looked like he had taken too many steroids.

"Ah, there you are Bells, this is Billy Black, you knew him when you were little" The name Billy did ring a bell, and I remembered that I used to play with his 2 daughters and his son when I was little. "Yeah I remember, I used too play with your daughters" My only friends at the time... I silently added to my self.

"Yeah, that's the one, and this is Jacob" Billy said and Jacob shook my hand, it was surprisingly hot, hotter than mine, his eyebrows rose in confusion but it seems as a something made his nose scrunch as if something smells bad, I hope it's not me, I looked at Charlie, but he was just as confused as me, I thought I heard a growl come from Jake but I wasn't sure, I shrugged it off to the back of my mind.

"Hey Bella, It's great to see you again" Jake said with a grin, with that plus with him practically undressing me with his eyes and I knew that he wanted more than a platonic relationship but sadly, for him anyway, he's so not my type. "Yeah it is Jake" I mumbled back with little enthusiasm, but his grin didn't seem to falter as he continued speaking.

"Would you like to take a walk in the woods?" Jacob asked and I nodded , I briefly heard heard Charlie telling Billy to watch out, because of a string of animal attacks but I continued following Jacob into the woods.

After a few minutes of walking in the woods Jacob broke the silence "How is school?". "It's fine I suppose, I've met a few people, Alice Cullen.." I didn't get to finish my sentence as Jacob growled fiercely, he started shaking but after a few seconds and a lot of deep breaths, he calmed down but he still seemed slightly tense when he started talking again "I don't think you should be hanging around the Cullens" What? is this guy serious, I shouldn't be friends with one of the nicest people I've ever met. "Why?" I questioned and, he flinched from the anger in my voice, I had to control my emotions before something terrible happened and he found out about my secret.

"The Cullens, they aren't who you think they are." was his answer for my question and he honestly thought that would suffice. "Everyone is entitled to secrets Jake" I stated "and how would you know?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I wish I could tell you Bells, but I can't" he answered very vaguely and I wanted to punch him for it because now my curiosity was peaked and I always was very stubborn.

"Can't you just give me a hint or something?" I pleaded because if it was anything dangerous I had a right to know.

"The cold ones" was his reply before he started running back to the house too fast for me too catch up so it wasn't a surprise to see that by the time I had got there he and his father were gone, I made dinner and ate in silence before heading upstairs to start my research.

When I turned on my laptop I quickly started searching 'The cold ones' and after searching on a few websites and a bit of reading I finally learned the Cullens big secret and I was shocked to learn they exist but it was there, the inhumane beauty and grace that was impossible, the fact Alice tensed the first time I blushed and they never eat anything at all. , the Cullens are vampires, and I'm falling in love with one of them.

**Theres chapter 3, I know Jaco basically revealed what they are with the hint but technically he didn't really tell her and I wantd Bella to know early on in this story.**

**Did you like it Review if you did or if I have any flaws don't be afraid to point them out, this is my first fic.**

**-H84th3win-**


End file.
